Lilith Wires
Lilith Wires is an Android and the creation of the Geek. Like Carmet Fangs, she is an adaptation from bigrikas RPG Maker Project "Never-Ending Legend", where she is one of eight main/playable characters. Character Personality Lilith is only soft- and hardware. No emotions, no feelings. But she has an algorythm that makes her adapt emotions and other human behavior and use it in fitting situations. That leads to the false belief that she can feel. She was programmed to be polite and obliging. Appearance Lilith has long orange-red hair. Her body is mostly covered wit synthetic skin. However, about 40 % of her Hardware isn't covered at all. Her eyes are (black) displays with sensores showing digital red pupils. In place of her ears she has "wire boxes" which allow her to connect with every single technical device. On the back of her head she is wearing a router that grants free wireless LAN in a huge radius. Although she is quite small, she is very heavy for her size and figure. Abilities * '''Search Engine: '''She basically is the impersonation of Google (or any other search engine) and thus able to find solutions to any kinds of problems almost immediately. * '''Database: '''She is also able to 'remember' up to 500 TB of knowledge including a ton of different languages...and exam answers for that matter. = Relationships = Friends link=Nekota Meowthlink=Risu Nutslink=Morphlink=Ian Van Cubuslink=Estella Orbit Pet Her Pet "Shelter" actually is a firewall program that was installed on her hard ware. It usually displays as a pixely flame but it can take various forms as it visualizes every program she is running. For example, it will become Snake when she is playing the Game with the same Name or it will look like a pen when she starts a writing program and so on. To others it is only then visible, if she opens the program on her display screen that are her eyes. However it is also programmed to have needs like hunger and thirst so that Lilith can take care of it, as if it was a real Pet. It's like some sort of multi-tasking Tamagochi. Webisode Preformances *Volume one - Episode 05: Uhn-Connected Gallery LilithProfileBio.png|Her Bio|link=http://fav.me/d7hm8oy Solace.png|Her virtual Pet LilithVelsen.png|Old Profile Art, Version 1.0.0.36 LilithNEL.png|Lilith in the Never-Ending-Legends Project LilithWires.png|Previous Profile Art Trivia *Lilith is the 17th OC created by bigrika. She was introduced on May 8th, 2014 into the Monster High universe. *Like Carmet, she is an OC from bigrikas RPG Maker 2000 project Never-Ending-Legend that was adapted to the MH fandom. *She is named Lilith after the first female human in paradise for she was the first android constructed by the Geek. *Her last name Velsen was changed to Wires to match more with her monster Type. **The last name was added for MH convenience to beginn wiith, as NEL-Characters don't have last names. *Design Influences for her current design: Chii from the Anime Chobits, Kara from the game Detroit: Become Human and the CAST species from the game Phantasy Star. *There is also a The Sims 3 Model of Lilith, where the last name Velsen was first introduced. *She won Character of the Month, January 2019. Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Android Category:Character of the Month